The Germany Project
by To Kill A Blonde
Summary: "Yeah, and so Max and Dylan are supposed to, like, go to Germany and have kids together," I heard Gazzy say. "What?" Fang said his voice icy. "Gazzy!" I yelled. So not only did Gazzy spill the beans, I'm on an airplane going to Paris, with the person who tried to kill me not even a year ago, the person that betrayed me was always trying to get me to love him or go out I don't kno
1. Chapter 1

Anya and JoJo here

Disclaimer: We are two girls not a 60 year old man.

Max's POV

"Yeah, and so Max and Dylan are supposed to, like, go to Germany and have kids together," I heard Gazzy say.

"What?" Fang said his voice icy.

"Gazzy!" I yelled. So not only did Gazzy spill the beans, I'm on an airplane going to Paris, with the person who tried to kill me not even a year ago, the person that betrayed me was always trying to get me to love him or go out I don't know but he wanted the person who tried to kill me who was my clone with him when he had a tantrum about me having Ari my little brother with us after he tried to kill Fang so now he's dead and let's just hope the same thing happens with my clone over there.

"I don't see what the problem is," says Dylan I'm still not sure if I like him or not yet all I know is he was dumped into Max's mutant Freak protection services.

Fang turns his head towards Dylan while shooting a death glare at him, if looks could kill this problem would be over with, "My problem," Fang begins skeptically, "is that some crazy wackjob-"

"It's not your problem anymore Fang, you left us remember, and you even had the nerve to replace us with your 'gang', which includes Max's clone or arch enemy, and the rest of them" Angel points back with her thumb, "can't even FLY!" Angel Finishes screaming hm.

"Yah what she says apparently she can read my mind," Gazzy says in my voice.

"Gazzy!" I scream, incase your new to our adventures we're mutant freaks trying to save the world from some freaks trying to explode the world, and we have a few extraordinary talents.

Caouse breaks out let's just say mutant freaks locked in a cage for the beginning of their lives and a bunch of other people in a plane does not go well.

"Is this plane flammable," Iggy shouts out above the caouse.

"No dip Sherlock," Fang says.

I turn around and see Iggy's seat on fire. I guess Fang was too late on his answer, just another reason to hate him.

The next turn of events is a blur. The fire alarm goes off and water starts spraying everywhere. So picture a small private plane crowded with wet, angry mutants.

"God Iggy" I yell I mean what the hell was he thinking!

Gazzy leans over and high fives Iggy, "nice one!"

"So do I have to remind you that our wings are now wet meaning we cannot fly and were flying over the Atlantic Ocean, This is just Fun with a capital F-U-N!" I scream that seemed to get their attention I mean nothing like facing immediate death to snap you into your senses.

Read and Review well update when we get a chance :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing not even our funny/crazy/delirious personalities; we 'borrowed' those from a hippopotamus.

So what part of facing immediate death makes you what to do your hair? That the same question I ask as we are falling fast into the Atlantic Ocean wale nudge does her hair! I mean really?

"If I am going to die then I want to look good!" Nudge yells "do you have any fashion sense Max?"

"Apparently I don't," I yell back. God if only my wings were dry! "Thank you ever so much O smart one!" I yell at Iggy.

"Max help," I hear my baby Angel scream. Oh god.

"Apparently this plane is flammable!" says the flock idiot Iggy. Ha and it even works from now on he's known as II.

"No kidding," Fang says between his clenched teeth.

I look out the window, and I know we don't have much time because the water is fast approaching. I got to get the flock out of here. And maybe if we have time Fangs gang. Think Max, think. Angel screams get louder and louder. I look around the destroyed plane for anything of use. We could fly out the emergency exit if our wings weren't wet. Wet. Dry. Hair dryer.

"Nudge," I scream, "give me the hair dryer!"

"But," she says.

"NOW!" I shriek. I'm really getting annoyed.

"Fine, but you didn't have to yell." She says as she hands me the hair dryer. I guess I did. I look around for an outlet. There. I start to plug it in and the lights go out. The power too. Great our one chance at survival, gone. At least the sprinklers stopped.

Nudge sees me hopelessly scowling and cursing. "Max, it's also battery powered." She points to a small red button on the other side of the handle. "I didn't see that. Thanks Nudge." She gives me a smile, well the kind of smile you can make when you are about to die. I press the little button, and it turns on. I don't waste any time and start to dry my wings. I quickly finish.

"Nudge come here." I yell over the noise. She crawls over the cords and rubble toward me.

"MAX!" Angel screams as I begin to dry Nudge's wings.

"Hold still!" I hear Dylan say to Angel. Then he grabs her by the arm and pulls her up, she was stuck under some burnt odd things that I have no freaking idea what they were before II lit them on fire.

"Thanks," she says with her angelic smile.

I'm relieved but oddly, a bit jealous. I threw it out of my mind, because the last thing I need is to feel jealous and have a voice in my head. While I was thinking that, I finished Nudges wings and moved on to; Gazzy. After Gazzy I dried everyone else's wings I should be like supper Girl I already have the ability to fly and got to save the world so why not. When I got to Angel I found that she was pretty beaten up.

"We don't have much time, everyone prepare to jump and fly!" I scream.

"Some of us don't have wings!" yells Star. Well you just can't please everyone, can you?

"Well," then I had a crazy idea. I ran over to the other side of the plane and looked out the window and saw a ship coming and opened the emergency exit. I pick the star fish Holden and threw him out the opening. Splat he goes on the ship.

"Everyone out NOW!" I shout. I pick up Angel and jump. I feel myself falling then snap out my wings. My wings snap back a bit which causes me a lot of pain. Note to self: No sudden unfurling. I land and cripple on the ground. I look up and see everyone else fall after me. The mush of Holden broke everyone's fall. I get up as everyone else does. Everyone seems fine except Angel.

I look up and see something that I wish I didn't. Why him? Here?

"Welcome," says Dr. Gunther-Hagen. Well now this wasn't expected was it? I turn around and I see more emotion on Fang than I have ever seen, Let's just say a red now almost purple faced Fang standing next to a smug looking Dylan is one funny picture.

_**Thanks for reading please review! We hurried for a new chapter for all of you! Tell others to read!**_


	3. Cruise ship of love

Disclaimer: You see we are not idiots who like to screw up a book series so I'm afraid u got the wrong people.

**Max's POV**

So a recap of this totally screwed up day.

Our plane crashed

We landed on a Couples cruise ship

Dr. God was here

So now that you're all caught up lets thought you into the mixing bowl of my life.

"I'm not freaking staying here one more minute. Come on guys," I turn to jump into the air when my wonderful life brings itself up again. _Max, aren't you missing something. You had got to be kidding me_, I think you myself or the voice still not really sure. _What you didn't miss me, very well then think of the bigger picture Max. I swear Jeb I'm not in the mood for it_

_Max you can't leave Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden._

_Freakity chickity dude. _Don't you just hate it when someone is right and you're not? Exactly what I thought.

"Fine what do you want Gunther-Hagen.," I say with my don't-even-try-to-pull-anything look.

"I want you all to stay and enjoy yourself you know there is an amusement park on here consisting of many rides. There are also water slides which I'm sure your friends would all enjoy," dang it I think to myself I know I can only stand the bambi eyes for so long.

"Max please"

"Please Max"

Those cursed watery eyes, shmuck shmuck shmuchk, oh well.

"Fine I say," trying to stomp off.

"Max your rooms are on the other side of the ship." Oh so he had this planed huh.

**Hey we didn't get any reviews so did you guys not like it? If you want another update tonight you should review and check out the poll. Also if you thought nevermore was disappointing put the word "balloons" in your review! Oh and a little hint about the next chapter its called "fangs time of the month" so if you want it tonight u know what to do if you want it after school starts sucks to be you.**

**Toodles :D**


	4. Fang's Ttime of the Month Part 1

Disclaimer: Let's just say were sitting in jail right now for TRYING to steal copy write. Yah right like two teenage girls that don't live in Florida could sneak into his house and almost get the copyright.

Copy Right for Lucy Belongs to us, we also own the plot

Max's POV

Soo turns out this freaky boat that we just 'happened to land on' has high security so you know what that means. No I guess you don't. So right now all of us except Fang have gone through those security things you got to go through then after that we all have to have pat downs. One word: Gross.

"BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Sir Can you please take your shoes off and empty your pockets."

"What the HELL," Fang says pulling out a kitchen knife."

"Sir I'm afraid we're going to have to do a-

"IGGY!"

"Fang try not to kill anyone we don't need you in jail," I say to Fang who is now chasing Iggy in circles."

"I IDIDNT DO IT! Don't kill me."

"Sir I'm afraid I need you to stop being an idiot." The security man says, well he sure looks like he was born from a tomato today. Great her comes a girl in a mini skirt (jean), a tub top (hot pink), and high pumps (also pepto bismul pink). Then her hair is pulled back in a pony tail with a little poof in the front and a pink bow in the back.

"OH Em Gies I Can't believe I'm likkkke so meeting Fang, I mean we should so like get married and have a family," the pink thing says. Then runs up to him and starts squeezing him.

Fang's POV

This Barbie thingy comes running at me and hugging me so what do I naturally do I freeze like a brick wall, I still don't get why I'm mister emotionless.

"Look Fangy I'm squeezing you tighter than your jeans it's a miracle." Then she suddenly drops and yells "bye Fangy! Update the blogs soon!" ahh a blog fan, I look over at Max to find her scowling and Dylan by her side almost smiling.

After that crazy fang girl thing, and Nudge going crazy over the rooms; I decided that I wanted to take a shower so what am I doing now I'm in the shower.

"FANG ERASERS!" Yelled Max, from outside my room. I get out of the shower dripping wet to find only towels great. It's now that I remember I gave Nudge my clothes to do the laundry. So a special talent I learned from Max, I made a rash disition; I grabbed the towel threw it around me and ran into my room and cautiously looked into the hallway, Great its croweded time to turn on my invisibleness. I carefully start walking next to the wall when something or should I say someone runs into me.

"Oh my God I didn't mean to," then the barbie from before looks up, "Fangy I knew you'd come looking for me, but why Fangy-poo are you in a towel."

"First off leave me the hell alone." I say running away, trying to find Max.

"But we could be Fang and Lucy and have our kids named; Renesme, and Liam!

"No thanks" I say

**So this is just part one cause I'm (Anya and I'm sure Jojo is too) really tired its almost midnight we might update more tomorrow who knows.**

**This is from Anya; sorry to anyone who doesn't like twilight but I liked the books I didn't see the movies I was told they weren't good. AND GO ONE DERECTION!- Jojo likes one Direction **


End file.
